Parental Figure
by demuname
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Aizawa Shouta was a family man.


_**Parental Figure**_  
**Original BNHA fanfic by demuname**  
**Eraser/Joke**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA.**

* * *

To everyone who had asked him about creating a family – he would never dream about it, not in a million years. He was content by being himself, enjoying his naptimes and double-job as a teacher and a pro-hero. Those brats who called themselves as his students were much troublesome enough to drive him on edge and restless. He barely had the time to enjoy his hobby (re: sleeping) just by babysitting twenty of labile, problematic teenagers aspiring to be heroes.

Seriously though. Why can't his students be more like him? He had always been the quiet, low-key kid, but performed well nonetheless. Unfortunately for him, opposites always seem to attract. He was always surrounded by noisy and obnoxious people. Always had, always been. Present Mic was an example. That guy never ceased to leave him alone ever since their high school years. And then that All Might who knew his distaste towards him, yet he could never leave him alone.

The people around him was going to be the cause of his death. Definitely.

And finally…

"Uwaaaaah!"

The sound of baby crying woke him out from his reverie. He sighed, walking to his bedroom where his son lied inside the crib. Shouta picked him up and carried him inside his arms and fondling him gently to calm his wailing. In only a minute, his son's cries died out as he had gone back to sleep.

His son, Shouhei, has his looks with his dishevelled ebony hair and soft facial features, but he had undoubtedly inherited his mother's personality, much to his chagrin. In only six months of age, he presented as an attention seeking brat, but at the same time, he was easy to please. He was a bright infant who laughed and smiled more than cry.

To be honest, having Shouhei was not planned at all. Frankly, he was an accident. They had miscalculated Emi's menstrual cycle, and she ended up pregnant instead. He didn't regret having him one bit, though.

"Shoutaaaaa! We're home!"

He winced at her obnoxious voice, hoping that his son wouldn't wake up. God, where did he go wrong to have an obnoxious woman like her as a wife.

Her bright smile adorned her as she stood on the doorway, receiving a nasty look from Shouta. He put him back to his crib before exiting the room. "Quiet down, will you. He'd just gone back to sleep."

"Did Shouhei wake up? Is he hungry?"

"He just wanted attention."

"Are you hungry then? Cause mama's got a lot of milk right now~"

Shouta clicked his tongue and turned away to slouch again on the couch, ignoring Emi who's wiggling her eyebrows as she teased him. She laughed once again, never seem to be sapped with Shouta's reaction. The man alone focused his attention on his black cat that was sitting on his lap.

"Look what we've brought, Papa!"

The underground hero returned his attention to the small girl he had officially adopted – Eri – who was wearing oversized yellow goggles on her head and a black, long-sleeved dress. She carried a shopping bag on her right hand and proceeded to take out a white scarf and some toys out. In the midst of it, was a brand-new pacifier for her baby brother. Unlike the usual colourful baby stuff, the pacifier was black in colour with streaks of white.

"Shouhei would look grumpy like you in this," she mentioned, putting the pacifier aside. "And I will look gloomy like you..." she stopped her sentence midway, draping the scarf over her neck, "in this."

In only a year, Eri succeeded in imitating Emi with her constant mockery of him. Thank goodness she's not a boisterous girl – a reserved one, even – so that not all of the members of his family would drive him insane.

He couldn't hold back a snort and a soft smile at Eri's simple 'cosplay' of him. She looked nowhere gruffy like him, yet the clothes still suit her perfectly. She still looked better in bright colours though, was his thoughts on her.

"See? I told you he would like it," Emi exclaimed happily, carrying the girl in her arms. She was still small enough for her to carry up. Eri giggled in response as Emi gave her a soft tickle on her stomach. "C'mon, do the face I taught you."

Eri faced Shouta once again, looking at him with her big eyes, as she narrowed her eyes on him and gave the worst frown she could make. Emi laughed again, proud of Eri who sided with her in teasing Shouta together.

The underground hero frowned. "I don't look like that."

"You do! Like the face you're making now."

"I know right? Eri, get him a mirror."

He sighed loudly as both of his girls laugh – he had long given up explaining and debating things with both of them. There's just no way he could win against their jokes.

A loud wail erupted again, and Shouta dragged his body to the room once again. He was sure Emi and Eri woke him up by their noisiness. He picked him up and carried him to their living room. Emi put the girl back to the ground and took over Shouta's hold on their baby.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. Mama's here. Sorry for waking you up."

Shouhei recognised his mother's voice and went quiet immediately. He opened his green eyes to look at his mother. Emi made a silly face and he giggled happily. She sat down to the couch and Eri joined them by following Emi in making stupid faces.

Shouta rested his back on the door frame, fondly looking at the sight in front of him. He felt a small smile creeping to his face. Sure, they were loud, annoying, and obnoxious most of the time, but moments like this was the one he would treasure all his life.

And he was more than glad that things made out into the way it was.


End file.
